Generally, when people use objects such as food or medicine, the food or medicine will not be consumed for one time. At this time, it is needed to store the rest objects such as food or medicine, so that they can be used again. And it is a simple, effective, and economical method to use a seal clamp to seal a bag in which the objects such as food or medicine are stored.
QR (Quick Response) code or bar code is a black and white pattern which is configured to record digital information. The digital information can be read or automatically processed by using an image input device or an optical scanning device to scan the QR code or bar code. Besides, QR code or bar code is very common in people's daily life, and almost all of the food or medicine has a QR code or bar code to record its product information.